The Aristocats (Duchess Style) (Revival)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof revival of 1970 Disney film, "The Aristocats". Cast: (DO NOT EDIT!) * Duchess - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty; 2005) * Thomas O'Malley - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) * Toulouse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Marie - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Berlioz - Rudolf (Rudolf the Black Cat) * Serena - Luna (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Serenity - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty; 2005) * Frou-Frou - Lyra (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Abigail - Wheezie (Dragon Tales) * Amelia - Cassie (Dragon Tales) * Roquefort - Max (Capitol Critters) * Scat Cat - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * English Cat (Hit Cat) - Jibanyan (Yokai-Watch) * Russian Cat (Billy Boss) - Tiger (An American Tail) * Italian Cat (Peppo) - Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Chinese Cat (Shun Gon) - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Napoleon - Rover Dangerfield * Lafayette - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Uncle Waldo - Mushu (Mulan) * Madame - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Edger (Butler) - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Georges Hautecourt - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) * French Milk Truck Driver - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) * Le Petit Cafe Chef - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Frog - Ribbit (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Zipper Come Home) * Benjamin (Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang) - Soun Tendo (Ranma 1/2) Chapters (Remake): (DO NOT EDIT!) # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 2 - Luna # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 3 - Ban Shunsaku Arrives # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 4 - Usagi Makes a Will/Luna's Trouble # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 5 - Self-Improvement Lessons/Artemis' Trouble # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 6 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Alvin Stops by for Dinner # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 7 - Catnapped # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 8 - Lost in the Wilderness # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 9 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Dongwa Miao" # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 10 - Dongwa's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 11 - Doofenshmirtz Reveals His Secret to Lyra # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 12 - A Narrow Escape for Cats/Dongwa Saves Treasure from Drowning # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 13 - Meet Lady and Pumbkin Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 14 - Uncle Rover Dangerfield # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 15 - Doofenshmirtz Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 16 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 17 - Settling Down for the Night/Dongwa's Offer/Luna's Break-Up # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 18 - Delilah's Cosmetics/Isis and Delilah Attack # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 19 - Home at Least # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 20 - Chipmunks Runs For Help # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 21 - Team Cats to the Rescue # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 22 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Aristocats (1970) Trivia: * This crossover will be in loving memories of Eva Gabor (1919-1995), Phil Harris (1904-1995), Gary Dubin (1959-2016), Scatman Crothers (1910-1986), Paul Winchell (1922-2005), Vito Scotti (1918-1996), Thurl Ravenscroft (1914-2005), Sterling Holloway (1905-1992), Pat Buttram (1915-1994), George Lindsey (1928-2012), Hermione Baddeley (1906-1986), Charles Lane (1905-2007), Nancy Kulp (1921-1991), Carole Shelley (1939-2018), and Bill Thompson (1913-1971). Gallery: Lulu Caty in Sunrise.jpg|Lulu Caty as Duchess Luna in The Monster Mansion.jpg|Luna as Serena Artemis in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Darien Sailor Mars in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Rei Hino/Sailor Mars as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Edger (Butler) Max in Capitol Critters.jpg|Max as Roquefort Rover Dangerfield in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover Dangerfield as Napoleon Courage in Cajun Granny Stew.jpg|Courage as Lafayette Cassie in Small Time.jpg|Cassie as Amelia Gabble Wheezie in Light My Firebreath.jpg|Wheezie as Abigail Gabble Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Alvin Seville as Scat Cat Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions